


I Have a Wonderful Life

by miraclemira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - It's a Wonderful Life, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclemira/pseuds/miraclemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Tony,<br/>Remember no man is a failure who has friends.<br/>Thanks for the powers.<br/>Love,<br/>Jarvis"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Tony. Enjoy your early Christmas present.  
> Love, moi 
> 
> Just an AU off of my favorite Christmas movie of all time. I will be slowly updating it, but it will be finished before Christmas.

**The stars glistened in the distance of an old town, three quite bigger than the rest of the twinkling beauties that lit up the dark world below. Anyone could look up to the stars above and wish upon the ones that fell, but these three... These glorious three were stars that shined for billions of years. They helped the Aztecs and the Incas, they helped the settlers. More importantly, they helped those who needed help the most. The desperate and lonely.**

**“Good Morning, Thor. Good Morning Loki.” A voice glowed as it spoke from the star.**

**“Good Morning, Frida.” A thick British-like accent responded in a gentle and yet chaotic voice.**

**“Good Morning.” Another voice boomed, not as gentle as the first or second but just as powerful, “There’s something troubling you?”**

**“Yes, Thor, as a matter of fact there is.” The star responded sadly, “A man plans to give away the greatest gift of all soon, and I can’t let that happen.”**

**“Of course not,” Loki responded back with sadness in his voice. “We must do something about this predicament.”**

**“That’s why we're here.” Thor interrupted quickly, “You see, it’s-“**

**“It’s Jarvis’s turn to go down,” Loki muttered nervously.**

**“Of course,” Frida responded, “Still hasn’t earned his right to be a god, has he?”**

**“No, he hasn’t,” Thor responded again.**

**“Go and fetch him.” Frida asked Loki, and he did as she asked.**

**“You called for me?” Jarvis, a small but bright young star peered up to the large glowing one.**

**“Yes, Jarvis, I did. Do you think you’re ready to be a god?” She asked, her voice keeping gentle.**

**“Oh, ma’am I am, I am ready!” The star glittered with excitement.**

**“There’s a man down on earth he seems to be wanting to take away the greatest gift of all.” Frida continued to speak, “I think he needs a little… Maybe even some guidance.”**

**“How do I know which ones the one?” Jarvis replied, looking down at the blue planet.**

**“Heimdall, will you show Jarvis here which one is Tony Stark.” Friday looked up, and a medium sized star traveled down to where they were. He took Jarvis and showed him the planet up close, except the man wasn’t a man. He was a kid.**

**“I don’t understand, where’s Tony?” Jarvis asked.**

**“He’s there, the one rolling down the hill in the red sled.” Frida pointed out.**

**“Oh, cute kid.” Jarvis chuckled and watched the young boys slide down the hill for a while. “Why are we watching this? Don’t I need to save him?”**

**“You have to get to know him first, darling. Just wait and watch, something important is coming up.” Frida spoke, and soon Jarvis’s eyes glued themselves to a little boy.**

 

“Coming through!” Tony shouted as he slid down the large slope on the red sled with a grin that could run for miles. When he stopped and got out of the way, then Clint sled down then Bucky and Banner. All were laughing and giggling when Tony shouted again, “Outta the way, here comes my kid brother!”

“I ain’t not a kid,” Steve mumbled to himself, “I’m not scared either!” Steve shouted. Steve pushed his sled down the hill. When it didn’t stop at the snow lump the boy had made, Tony shouted to get Steve to jump off, but it was too late. Steve fell into the river nearby, cracking the ice and losing his sled. Tony raced in after him he shouted at the others to help. Clint and Banner raced to the edge of the river to pull Steve out of the water when Tony finally got ahold of him.

 

**“Did the kid make it?” Jarvis asked.**

**“Oh! Steve? Yea, he’s a strong man now.” Frida laughed lightly, “However, Tony caught a bad case of pneumonia from the water and lost hearing in his left ear. He never fully regained it, but occasionally sound will come through.”**

**“Oh, I see…” Jarvis commented as Heimdall flipped to another moment in Tony’s past.**

 

A group of kids walked down the street, their smiles brightening up their laughs as they turned on the sidewalk. Tony headed for the shop, and as he stopped, he waved to the boys and shouted along with them, “Assemble!”

 

**Frida laughed before speaking, “It was a week before the poor could back to work at the drugstore near his father’s office.”**

 

Tony walked into the drug store, the front part being a malt shop. You could buy just about anything there, well, at least, the kids thought so. When he walked inside, one girl sat and looked dazed off.

“Morning, Pepper!” Tony exclaimed.

“Good morning, Tony,” She replied dreamily as another girl walked inside the store. Her hair was red, with a large bow placed on the side and she giggled like a little schoolgirl with a crush.

“What can I get you, Pepper?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m still thinking,” She replied with a smile.

“What about Natasha? Two pairs of shoe laces?” He looked at the redhead.

“Yes, Tony, please.” She nodded and spoke to Pepper in a small whisper as soon as Tony left. “I like him.”

“You like every boy,” Pepper replied in an angry tone.

“Ain’t nothing wrong with that.” Natasha nodded and smiled when Tony got back, “Thank you, Tony bear.” She nodded and held her hand out. “Help me down?” She pouted.

“Help you down?” Tony rolled his eyes and walked behind the counter after receiving the money owed. Natasha hopped down and glared at Pepper, jealousy raging in the little girl’s mind. Pepper stuck out her tongue rolled her eyes in reply. “Made up your mind, Pepper?”

“I’ll have chocolate, please.” She turned to face him and smiled with excitement.

“Do you want coconut with that?” Tony asked her as he scooped the ice cream.

“Oh no!” She over dramatized her voice, “I don’t like coconut.”

“How can you not like coconut?”

“I dunno.”

“Do know where coconut comes from?”

“Well… no.” She frowned.

“Here.” Tony pulled out a small magazine from his pocket, “They come from right there.” He pointed to a picture and Pepper’s eyes lit up. “One of these days, I’m gonna travel the world! I’ll buy a billion coconuts and I ain’t ever going to come back to this ol’ town.” He smiled and bent down to put the magazine on the ledge behind the counter.

Pepper leaned over the counter and whispered in his ear, “Is this your bad ear?” She asked and when Tony didn’t respond she smiled and whispered again, “I’m gonna marry you one day Tony Stark.”

Tony stood back up and when to put coconut on her ice cream. She stared at him with dreamy eyes, intoxicated by him. Tony glanced over at an opened envelope and read it to himself.

    _Dear Mr. Couslon,_

_Your son had been hospitalized several months prior to this letter. I regret to send you this letter to let you know your son has died because of the extreme case of influenza._

_Sincerely,_

_Saint Mary’s Hospital_

**“Does she ever marry him?” Jarvis asked Frida.**

**“Just wait and see, Jarvis. Patience is a virtue.” She replied.**

When Pepper paid the amount owed, Tony gave the ice cream. He looked at the doors near the back of the malt shop, where Mr. Coulson made the pills that Tony delivered and headed inside.

“Mr. Coulson?” He frowned a little, seeing the old man’s eyes water.

“Tony, take these pills to the Hill’s. Maria needs her medicine.” Coulson spoke and handed the pills, but Tony glanced at the clear bottle filled with white powder. The label read, ‘Poison’ and when Tony tried to tell him Coulson yelled at him for not moving fast enough. Coulson drank the large bottle of alcohol empty as Tony headed the doors with his hand clinging to his hat. He couldn’t deliver the medicine, not when it could kill someone. So he did the only thing he knew how, tell his father. He’d know what to do.  He raced up the stairs and into the main area where his Uncle Scott stood by the door in a nervous tick. Tony rushed the door only to be stopped by Ms. Angie and his Uncle.

“You can’t go in there, Tony.” Scott shooed him away from the door, “He’s meeting with Mr. Fury.”

“But I gotta see him.” Tony put his hand on the door only to be blocked by Ms. Angie. He frowned and waited for a ruckus to erupt before sneaking past Scott and into the room.

Now, Mr. Fury wasn’t like the other men in Marvelfalls. His faced wreaked of evil and rotten. He owned most of the town, except the part of town Tony’s father Howard helped to build with his bank and his loans. Mr. Fury, determined and rotten, hated the Stark’s for their company and while the Stark’s did pay a portion of his building to Mr. Fury it was never enough.

“Now, you listen to me Fury, these people have invested in my bank. I have the right to keep it here.” Howard sternly spoke.

“If you can’t pay your bills on this property, then you’re bound for foreclosure and what a shame that would be.” Fury snickered.

Tony pulled on the sleeve of his father and Howard shooed him away to finish his discussion with Fury. It was just like that that Tony realized, he’d have to help Mr. Coulson on his own.

Coulson stood at the telephone, “I don’t know why you haven’t received them, I’m sorry, I’ll get right on that.” He hung up angrily, “TONY!” He shouted furiously and walked to the back.

“Y-y-yes, sir?” Tony looked scared.

“Why didn’t you deliver those damn pills?” Coulson shouted.

“It’s not your fault sir.” Tony cried out when Coulson slapped his head, “It’s not your fault!” He cried out again when another slap hit his head, and blood rushed out of his ear.

“You incompetent, child.” Coulson’s voice rang in his head.

“You’re son died. You don’t know what you’re doing.” Tony kept crying, “Please stop hurting me!”

“You stupid child. She could have died because you haven’t delivered her medication.” Coulson continued to beat at Tony’s head until Tony managed to get words in explaining how Coulson put poison inside the pills instead of medication. Coulson tasted a small amount of the pill to verify that Tony told the truth, and then he turned to him.

“Please don’t hurt me, Mr. Coulson.” Tony kept crying, tears flooding his cheeks as Coulson wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I won’t tell no one about the pills.” He wept more before Mr. Coulson began to apologize for everything.

 

**“Did he ever tell anyone of the pills?” Jarvis asked.**

**“No, never did either.” Frida smiled.**

 

A young man walked into a pawn shop, his eyes glowing with excitement and thrill. He had a beard, shaved to precision and perfection. He stood in front of the man who ran the shop and grinned.

“I need a suitcase, one that will take me everywhere!” He chuckled.

“Well, how about this one?” Sam, the man behind the counter, showed him a briefcase and Tony looked at it.

“No, I need a bigger one. I’m gonna see the world, y’know?” Tony smiled, a big smile crossing his lips.

 

**“See that man, Jarvis?” Frida asked.**

**“Yea. Who is he?” Jarvis asked back.**

**“Why, that’s Tony Stark.” She laughed lightly, “Remember that face, Jarvis, the smile and beard and all the dreams filled with hope. That’s what every person needs, a little hope.” Frida spoke gentle and soft as Jarvis tried to understand what she meant.**

 

**\---**

 

“Well, how ‘bout this one?” Sam pulled out a bigger suitcase, and Tony’s eye widened with joy.

  
“How much is she?” Tony looked down and smiled, his hands crossing over the handle and opening it up.

  
“Free of charge.” Sam chuckled.

  
“Say, what?” Tony’s eyebrows formed a question.

  
“Old man Coulson bought it for ya this mornin’.” Sam waved Tony good-bye when he walked out the door and headed down the sidewalk. He was a new man today, he was going to see the world soon, and he couldn’t wait to start. He approached his two old friends; one inside a taxi, Bucky, and the other a police officer, Clint.

  
“Hey! Tony, you need a lift?” Bucky asked, his head peering out of the taxi cab.

  
“Course I do!” Tony shouted back, “Hey Buck, take me the long way today, yeah? I’m a tourist after all!”

  
Bucky laughed and put his hat on, “I’ll even wear the hat for ya.”

  
“Perfect!” Tony chuckled, his eyes gleaming with joy.

  
“Hey, Tony!” Clint called from the side of the street his eyes met his, “You leaving soon?”

  
“Yea, my train leaves tomorrow. Gonna see the world, Clint. It’s going to be grand, picture it. France, Italy, Germany, England, Island upon Island, girl after girl.” His hand spread out wide, pretending to paint an actual picture inside their minds when a girl’s voice interrupted them. Her red curls touching her shoulder, her dress fitting her body so perfectly.

  
“Hiya Tony,” She smirked, knowing she caught his attention.

  
“Well, Hi Nat. Is that a new dress?” He asked, keeping himself modest to the best of his ability.

  
“Oh? This little old thing, no. I only wear it when I don’t care how I look.” She winked and flipped her hair back, her heels hitting the sidewalk as she walked. Several men walked by her, whistling and she would just turn and giggle. Sometimes even wave a little.

  
“Say, Clint, why don’t we get a drink after dropping the tourist off?” Bucky asked as he watched Natasha walk away.

  
“I think I should see the Mrs…” Clint stuttered as he wished he hadn’t been so attracted to the young girl they all knew growing up.

  
“Didn’t know he was a family man.” Bucky shrugged and drove off when Tony got in the car.

 

 **“He looks hopeful to me.” Jarvis began, “So happy too.”**  
**“Of course, he is. He plans to follow his dreams he hopes to see the world.” Frida said back to him.**

 

After the car dropped Tony off, he walked inside and kissed his mom on the cheek before heading upstairs to see Steve and give him a graduation gift. The boys made a big ruckus, as they sang and danced up the stairs on the second floor.

  
“Boys!” Maria shouted in their living room, where dinner was set. “Boys, you’ll break the ceiling!” She hollered again until their housekeeper/cook came in and banged on the ceiling. She rolled her eyes when the boys didn’t quite.

  
“This is why all children should be girls.” The housekeeper headed back into the kitchen, and Maria walked up the worn out stairs to fetch them. When she came down, the two boys had picked her up and carried her down the stairs and right into Howard’s lap. Howard laughed and set his arm around her, pecking her on the cheek and smiling a cheeky grin.

  
“Oh, pa.” Steve rolled his eyes.

  
“That’s gross.” Tony laughed and swung his arm around Steve.

  
“Steve, you need to finish getting ready. You’ve got your graduation to get to in a couple of hours.” His mom hopped out of her husband’s lap and sat back down at the table, “And you make sure you eat something you too.”

  
Steve nodded and tucked in his shirt, “Yes, ma. I promise. Where’d you say those pies were?”

  
“In the kitchen,” She replied.

  
“Great! Come here!” He looked over at the housekeeper, and she bolted for the door.

  
“Don’t you dare touch me, Stevie. I’ll hit you with this broom.” She shouted at as the two headed into the kitchen.

"I just want a little help!" Steve chuckled as he remembered some old memories. 

  
“Well..” Howard looked towards Tony, “I wish you wouldn’t leave.”

  
“Dad, It’s been a dream of mine to see the world, besides, I’ll give Steve a chance to go to college and then in four years I’ll go to college and take over the family business once I’m out.”

  
“All right, All-,“ Howard was stopped when Steve burst through the door.

  
“Ma, I need to borrow some plates for the party.” Steve poked his head through, a childish grin crossing his face.

  
“Oh no, not my silver ones.” Maria got up and chased Steve back into the kitchen with Howard yelling back at her to let him use the plates. When the two were gone Howard looked back at Tony, and they began to talk about Tony staying when they both knew he wouldn’t. When it was time for Steve to leave for his graduation party at the old high school, Tony decided to join him. It was better than discussing with his father why he didn’t want to run the business for the time Steve was going to go to college. It didn’t matter though Tony didn’t have a single care in the world.

 

\---

 "Tony!" Happy, Tony's nick name for one of Steve's friends. 

"Oh Tony!" Natasha interjected him, her dress beautifully decorated as her eyes shined up at him. 

"Hiya Happy!" Tony hugged him and then turned to Natasha, "Hey." He smiled and laughed. 

"Listen Tony," Happy spoke over Natasha, "You remember my younger sister, don't you?" 

"Yea, Pepper, right?" He laughed. 

"Yea. You gotta ask her to dance for me, will ya?" Happy pointed over to the young, strawberry blond woman standing in a gorgeous white dress. Tony's eyes fell at her figure as he slowly walked over to her. 

"Pep?" He raised a brow. 

"Well, hey, Tony." She smiled, putting a piece of hair behind her back. 

"You look beautiful." He smiled, "Care to dance?" 

"Oh, I'd love to." She blushed and smiled. 

 

**"Is this the girl he's gonna marry?" Jarvis beamed at Freida.**

**"Wait.. There's so much more." She watched the two dance from the stars.**

 

By the end of the night, Tony and Pepper had found themselves in the school's pool underneath the gymnasium floor. Pepper didn't care her dress was ruined and wet, she was having the best night of her life and Tony enjoyed every moment. As Tony walked her home, a towel wrapped around her, they stopped in front of the an old house. It had broken windows, mold filling crevices, pieces of the roof missing, and the door boarded up. 

"You know, if you throw a rock in the window and break a piece of glass, your wish will come true." Tony picked up a rock and threw it, a small piece of glass breaking. 

"Oh, stop that." Pepper rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna live here one day."

"In this shady old place?" Tony raised a brow as he watched Pepper pick up a rock and throw it a broken window. The glass shattered and she smiled. 

"Yea.." She sighed dreamily. 

"What'd you wish for?" Tony looked at her. 

"I can't tell you." She looked at him, her eyes gleaming with lust, "Then it won't come true." 

"Oh come on.." He laughed as she turned away to continue walking to her house. Tony's foot caught onto her towel, it dropping to the floor. Pepper fled for the nearest bush as she squealed from embarrassment.

Tony held the towel, pretending to hold it ransom as he teased her. She secretly loved it, but would never admit it.  The fun ended when Clint rolled up in his taxi and Steve got out. 

"Tony. It's pa." Steve gasped. 

"I gotta go, Pepper!" Tony threw the towel on the bush and hopped in the car. They drove away, fast but cautious. 

\---

 


End file.
